The Burning heart
by Bramblewish
Summary: Two years after the events in Frozen, Anna is preparing for her wedding with Kristoff in the morning. She then learns about her mysterious powers gained after her heart melted, and attempts to learn how to cope with the powers of fire.
1. Chapter 1

Two years have passed since the freezing of Arendelle. the nation has witnessed unprecedented financial growth and is experiencing a golden period. Elsa has been able to keep hold of her powers and hasn't had an incident since reconciling with her sister. Several months after their first kiss, Kristoff proposed. Anna accepted without a shadow of a doubt that this fixer-upper was the project for her. The wedding was set to take place exactly two years after Arendelle was unfrozen.

(Anna's POV)

"Elsa?" I whispered through the door. This was not the first time I had woken her in the middle of the night, but it didn't seem like she minded. For someone who has shown no interest in marriage or even looking for someone, she is entirely focused on the wedding.

The door opened as it always does nowadays, and she stood there in her nightgown wiping sleep from her eyes. A wide smile spread across her face and she immediately knew why I was there.

"Another nightmare?" She asked. I had been coming for the same reason every night for the past two weeks. They were always the same, and so was Elsa's advice, but it was always calming for me to talk to her.

"Let me guess." She said "You were kissing Kristoff, but he stopped. He moves his head back and boom you were kissing Hans. He gives you the 'if only someone loved you line' and you wake up. Am I right?"

"Spot on." I admitted. She waved me in, and I moved over to her bed. It was disheveled and it was obvious that she had just been asleep. She steps outside and calls for our head maid. She orders two hot teas, then comes inside to wait with me. She sits next to me and instead of giving me the usual 'you are walking down there to Kristoff' speech, she opens up with something different. A story that I had never heard. A tear ran down her cheek as she began.

"Do you know why I shut you for those terrible years?" She asked

"Yes, you were afraid I wouldn't like you because of your powers, we've gone over this." I said.

"That isn't exactly true. When you were five, I almost killed you by mistake. We were playing and I struck your head. My inexperience, and lack of control gave our parents and I the belief that I would kill you if we continued to be as close as we were. I never opened the door to you, because I didn't want to hurt you. I love you, and if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. Knowing this, Kristoff is the best choice for you. I Willingly give you away to him because he and I are of the same mind. You, Anna, are a treasure. We love you, and would do anything for you."

As she spoke I felt myself tear up. An intense heat began in my chest and spread out to fill my entire body. Without restraint tears began to slide down my cheeks and I leaned forward to hug her.

"Ow!" she cried and jumped back.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to be too rough." I said, I didn't think that I was hugging too hard, but maybe it was for her.

"No...it was hot...too hot" She said as fear began to take place in her eyes.

"Oh come on sis, I'm engaged" I joked with a slight laugh at the end.

"No...Anna your hands" She muttered as true terror took hold in her. I expected a snow storm to be brewing in her room, but her control was holding. I looked down and saw that my hands were engulfed in flame. I looked up in shock at Elsa, and then back to my hands. The flame was growing, but it didn't hurt. The fire began to spread up my arms, and a blood curdling scream escaped my mouth. I ran into the hallway and tried to get outside. Before I could I tripped over my own feet and flew forward several feet. I grabbed my knees curled up and waited for several minutes I realized that I wasn't dying. In fact I felt more power than I had in my life. I stood up and noticed a vortex of fire spreading out several feet in all direction. I saw Elsa on the outside using her ice to contain the fire.

I reached inside of myself and tried to pull the flame back towards myself. The inferno wavered for a moment and then went out entirely. As soon as it went out Elsa's frost flew over and consumed me before her's stopped as well.

"Well...that happened" I heard my fiancee say from down the hall. I looked around at the crowd that had gathered. The trolls, maids, and most of every guest for the wedding. I felt someone try to put a robe around my shoulders but I shrugged them off.

"Pabbie, what is this" Kristoff asked the eldest troll.

"This is the power of love unchecked. Fifteen years of longing for your sisters love created power in your heart. This power allowed you to love almost infinitely, so what you felt towards hans was true love, for you at least. When Elsa froze your heart, your body compensated by lighting a fire in it as well. You should not have been conscious let alone self sufficient during the storm. When the ice left your heart the fire remained, blazing through every part of your body leaving behind a power that has never existed. Whereas Elsa's power is fueled by fear and vanquished by love, the same is true for you. Your body tries to compensate for the cold feeling spreading through your body, by adding a fire by itself." Pabbie explained.

As he spoke someone continuously tried to shove a robe on me, as soon as he finished I screamed at whoever it was. "I am not cold!"

My head servant responded, "But Princess...your clothes" I looked town and saw tattered and charred remains lying around the floor. My dress must have been consumed by the heat. I looked around and noticed the snow and frost around me melting as soon as it touched my skin. I graciously accepted the robe and turned to Elsa.

I told her "We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

(Anna's POV)

Clutching the robe tightly around myself I followed Elsa back into her room. Everything was all too impossible to possibly be real. I tried to convince myself that the fire tornado that has sprung forth from me was the work of an overactive imagination. Just stress from the wedding the next day. I had just about convinced myself that this was a horrid nightmare when Elsa spoke.

"Well I'm assuming from the scream of absolute terror that you had no idea that these powers existed inside of you." Elsa rationalized.

Abandoning my previous theory I was forced to accept that this was real. My chest tightened and I started to shake. My feet lost their ability to hold me and I fell on to her bed. The tears came swift and hard. I choked back a sob before my will-power fell victim to my unrestrainable emotions. My hands heated up, but before they could ignite Elsa reached into her dresser and pulled out a pair of light blue gloves. She tossed them to me and I slipped them on. The heat retracted from my hands. I tried to speak but another sob choked through my throat and more tears fell. Elsa came over and embraced me, she pulled me head into her shoulder and rubbed my back.

"Shhhh. shhh. It's going to be okay. You're okay." She whispered.

"No it's not" I managed to get out. She froze the summer while trying to control her powers. Ice is a lot less destructive than fire. I could destroy the kingdom, everyone I love was in danger. suddenly I realized how selfish I was being. "I'm so sorry" I muttered as another round of sobs racked through my body.

"No, no you didn't do anything" Elsa said pulling me tighter.

"You've had to deal with this your entire life. I only just now have begun." I spoke into her dress.

"You're honestly worried about me?" Elsa asked with a small giggle. "You just learned that you can set fire to anything just by feeling afraid, you stood in front of the entire staff of the castle naked, and you are worried about me?" She moved back, held me at arms length , and looked me in the eyes. "You know that it is perfectly okay to feel sorry for yourself occasionally."

"I can't help it, I just feel selfish when you've been forced to isolate yourself and torment yourself. While I'm lucky enough to have a sister who's been through this and can help me." I responded slightly embarrassed recognizing my foolishness. By now I had stopped crying, talking with Elsa always had a way of making my troubles seem inconsequential and easier to handle.

"Oh speaking of helping you, drop the robe it is not befitting of a princess, especially the princess of fire." She said helping me up and standing up herself.

"Sis, I'm engaged remember, we've been over this." I joked.

"Oh just do it, I have a pre-wedding gift for you." She said with a slight smirk. I took off my robe and laid it on the chair in front of her mirror. She stomped on the ground and white sparks flew from her foot and expanded to encompass my entire body. They swirled around me and I felt a weight press against my body. They disappeared altogether and in their place was a crimson dress flowing to my feet. A flame design was etched into the fabric in the skirt and rose up only to be stopped by a white lace belt. The fabric stretching up from the waist was a shade lighter than the skirt and it wrapped up and around my shoulders. It stretched down my arms, but stopped at the wrists.

"Oh Elsa, it's beautiful." I said with a smile.

"It is much more than that. it is infused with the power of ice to help you keep your powers in check. It is also fireproof. the ice crystals are packed together and self replenishing"

"Wow sis you have been practicing. How did you make it red?" I inquired.

"Let's just say that I have several hundred dresses of every other color hanging in my closet right now… Well every colour except for yellow, Olaf burned all of the yellow ones". she explained.

I was about to respond when I heard Kristoff yell from outside. "I don't care if you think that Princess Anna deserves her privacy! That is my future wife in there and I need to make sure that she is okay!" He burst through the door, searched around the room for me, and rushed over to me. He pulled me into a tight embrace and when he released me I saw the true extent of his worry.

"So does this mean that the wedding is off?" I asked him.

"Wait what?" He asked as confusion took place in his features.

"Why would you want to get married to someone who is going to have to learn how to control fire powers, and I don't want to hurt you." I told him.

"I am a fixer-upper and now so are you. We can work through this together and I will never leave your side until the end of our days. you won't have to go through this alone, your sister and I will be right here." He promised.

"Is that going to be part of our vows tomorrow. I swear to help you not burn the kingdom to the ground." I said with a laugh at the end. He lightened up and smiled a bit.

Elsa came over and put her hand on my shoulder. "And to keep you from burning all of your clothes off in front of large crowds of people" She added. we all started laughing.

"Never gonna live that down am I?" I asked.

"Nope." They said in unison and we all started laughing again.

"Well you and Kristoff should really get to bed. you have a big day tomorrow" Elsa said. "I will see you two tomorrow morning goodnight" Kristoff and I bid her goodnight and we went our separate ways and back to bed. The next day was going to be eventful and with this new challenge I felt increasingly nervous about it. Life was going to be much harder from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

(Anna's POV)

I awoke the next morning with relief. Surely the events that transpired must have been a product of my overactive imagination. I couldn't possibly have powers of fire. Once again Elsa proved me wrong. I looked down upon myself and expected to see my sleeping gown that I wore every night, but instead I saw a dress slightly wrinkled from hours of pressure. My heart sunk and fear began to take hold inside of me. Today was my wedding. What if I lose control? What if I hurt someone? Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and the guests were all in danger. I glanced down and noticed that my duvet was on fire.

"So, it's going to be one of those days." I said to myself. I reached into myself and retracted the fire. It was snuffed in a few moments leaving behind a charred duvet and surprisingly a spotless dress. Even the ashes slid off of it, as if the dress repelled any form of fire. I pushed the remains of the bedset away and I moved over to my mirror. My hands shook while I attempted to pick up the brush. After several attempts I managed to get a hold on it and moved it up to my hair in an attempt to get rid of the tangles that had always set in. I moved the brush through the side of my head noticing that it was going through much easier than usual. I brought the brush down to look at it and every one of the bristles was aflame. I glanced up into the mirror to see that my entire head was an inferno.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled at the mirror, as I became angrier the flames rose even higher. Elsa rushed into the room and looked at me.

"I like the new look, it suits you" She said with a laugh at the end.

"This is no time for jokes, I am supposed to be married in five hours to a man that burns like everybody else. How am I supposed to keep from destroying everything?" I said beginning to feel increasingly hopeless.

"Well I would start with this" She said slyly as she revealed napkin and handed it to me. I took it from her and opened it up to reveal an assortment of chocolates. I took one and let it's sweet warmth fill my mouth before I , in a very unladylike manner, dropped every piece into my mouth. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Princess Anna of Arendelle"

"Ob bite be" I said as the chocolate restricted my ability to talk. So I became quiet and let her do the talking while I just ate

"I've been thinking back to when I was just learning to control my powers and I know exactly what you're going through. You're afraid of hurting those you love, afraid for yourself, and afraid that you will have to do this alone. While I never set fire to my bed and hair, I understand what that kind of fear will do to you. When this wedding is over, you, Kristoff, and I will leave for several months and I will teach you how to control your powers without suppressing your emotions. We can start with something simple right now, and we will move to advanced topics then. First, extinguish the fire on your head."

I did as she requested and reached inside of myself, although I found no trace of my power. Looking in the mirror, I tried to extinguish myself but the fire remained as strong as ever. I swung my arms, focused on the hair, and did everything I could but the fire would not go out. After several minutes I looked over to Elsa, panic in my eyes.

"I don't know how." I said.

"Yes you do, feel around inside of yourself. You should find a feeling of what I'm assuming is intense heat in your chest. Focus on that and imagine yourself squeezing it tightly."

I felt the heat in the left side of my chest, expanding and shrinking with the beat of my heart. I closed my eyes and pictured my hands gripping the fire and pushing it even tighter until a small glowing stone lay in my palms. When I opened my eyes I saw that the fire had gone out, in it's place my hair glowed like lava erupting from the earth for the first time. My eyes flashed red and then normalized, I looked to Elsa and approval shone on her face.

"Good job, I'm interested to see what kind of powers you'll be able to use with a little bit of practice. However now is not the time, you have a wedding in five hours that you should get ready for.

The wedding preparations went as smoothly as ever. I kept my fire and emotions under control. elsa had made me a wedding dress that had the same powers as the one she made last night. Kristoff was in another wing of the castle getting ready with his family. Elsa acted as the messenger between us solving every problem before it even arose. Olaf started a fire in my room and hunted down every yellow decoration, invitation, and flower, before burning them.

When it was finally time for the wedding to start I waited nervously outside the chapel doors. I felt my hands begin to heat up, but I suppressed the feeling and it went away. When it was time for me to enter, with elsa on my arm guiding me along, I stepped through the door. I looked up and around at all of the potential victims. hundreds of people that would die if I couldn't keep control.

"Focus sis," Elsa whispered into my ear. I pushed aside all heat inside of me and thought only of Kristoff at the end of the aisle. I reached Kristoff and glanced around the room. It was divided into two sides. On the east were Kristoff's family of trolls. On the west were the royal guests and my personal friends. In the front row Rapunzel gave me the thumbs up and her baby girl smiled at me. I looked back at Kristoff and began the ceremony. We said our vows and the priest said the binding words.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Prince and Princess. you may kiss the bride"

Kristoff smiled as he threw back my veil and plunged his lips toward mine. As soon as our lips touched, the world exploded.

Kristoff flew backwards and slammed into the wall behind him, the entire chapel erupted into a storm of hysteria and fire. Guest were rushing through the door, and the trolls were working as desperately as they could to extinguish the fire. I looked up to see the ceiling cave in, and suddenly everything went dark.

But it's not over yet, not even close


	4. Chapter 4

(Anna's POV)

A gentle rocking awoke me from my sleep and I opened my eyes. Elsa sat above me, a great sadness in her eyes. I tried to ask her what happened but a shot of pain started in my head and ran down my spine. I moved my hand up instinctively, but Elsa caught it.

"I have never met a more stubborn person in all of my life" she said with a smile, although the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Why? Arrgh" I cried as another jolt of pain tore it's way through me.

"By all accounts you should be dead, a burning log fell down and crushed you. what I mean by you being stubborn, is that you won't even let death take his turn."

All of the memories flew back to me. The fire, the blast,and the Hysteria all returned to me in a manner of seconds. I suddenly became very fearful. "What happened?" I asked as a terror like I have never felt kicked in.

"Well you kissed Kristoff and a wave of fire flew out from you. Every torch and lamp in the room grew tenfold, and at the epicenter, at you, an explosion took place. The power was too much for your body at the moment and it flew out from you. I managed to protect the guests, and keep the rest of the chapel from falling down all around us. The only part where the roof fell was directly onto you. I have only been that scared once before in my life. None of the guests were injured, and Pabbie convinced all of the except for Rapunzel that an oil lamp exploded. Right now we're are on a ship heading south. There is a volcano down in Rapunzel's realm that would be perfect for your training." Elsa explained.

"Well I'm glad no one was hurt, let me see Kristoff." I asked. Elsa bit her lower lip and looked as if she were about to cry. "What's wrong… where is Kristoff?"

"Kristoff was at the center of the explosion with you. The fire didn't hurt your body but he is a normal human, and I couldn't save him in time… Anna, Kristoff is dead." Elsa said as her face became red and she looked as if holding back tears was becoming increasingly impossible.

"No...no..I couldn't have. No!" My stomach fell farther through me than I ever thought possible. A blanket of pain and grief descended upon me and suffocated my heart. My agony bound me in place stronger than any shackles ever could, but most painful of all...was the guilt. The very devil himself could not conjure up the horror that I had just brought upon the world. I tried once more to speak, but my lips no longer responded to my wishes. My body took actions upon itself as wave after wave of horror washed over me...and all I could do, was try not to drown.

Authors Note- I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I had never planned the boat scene to be long anyway, but it had to happen. Yes I did kill off Kristoff, this will serve a purpose later, just hold on and try not to hate me too much.


	5. Chapter 5

(Anna's POV)

The next few weeks passed with each day identical to the last. I woke up from a horror of nightmares, to go about each day never leaving my cabin, and never leaving my bed. I ate whenever food was pushed at me and I listened to people. I never talked, but they kept coming. Everytime trying to warrant a response out of me. Some tried to make me angry, sad, or happy, but it never worked. I sat in a world where nothing existed rather than face the terrible truth of the one I was truly in.

Eventually Elsa came in to tell me that we would be docking shortly. Elsa had visited me several times a day since we left. She never acted like everyone else did though. Not once did she ask me how I was doing, or if I needed anything. She never screamed or pleaded. She never told me that she knew what I was going through, even though she was in a better position to say that than anyone else that already had.

She waited with me in silence until someone came to tell us that we had docked. She helped me to my feet and I wobbled a bit before instinct took hold and I could carry myself. I walked without seeing, Elsa guiding my went above deck and the sunlight blinded me for a moment before my eyes adjusted. We seemed to be in a land quite different from Arendelle. The sun was brighter, and the forests were greener. Several of the crew members were sweating profusely, which was odd because I felt cool.

Elsa led me off of the boat, and we started to walk through the village. The houses seemed to be built out of a stringy wood. The roofs seemed to be folding in on themselves, but a central point held them up. I turned to my sister and spoke for the first time in weeks.

"Where...Where are we going?"

"Ah, so she speaks" Elsa responded "Well if you must know we are here to see an old friend of Pabbie's. His name is Dáskalos, which is supposed to mean something down here. Anyway he is a master of fire, and has agreed to train you."

"You've spoken to him?" I asked perplexed.

"No, I sent word ahead the night your powers were discovered, and we intercepted his response back. He lives up on that mountain up there, I believe that the locals call it a 'volcano'."

Instead of going directly up the mountain, we turned toward the castle. I looked at Elsa and asked "Why are we going to the castle"

"It is proper etiquette when visiting another kingdom to come and pay respects to the King and Queen. Also there is news here that I think that you will enjoy."

"What?"

"Ah ah ah, I don't want to spoil the surprise." She said with her sly smile.

We walked for hours before making up to the main gates. The guard let us through and we entered a great hall. Large stone pillars rose up from the floor and met with the ceiling, and a long red rug passed from the door, up cobblestone steps, ending up at two ornately designed chairs. Inside of these chairs sat two aged individuals. On the left was a man who seemed to originally have red hair, but most of it had grayed. The woman on the right bore a striking similarity to her husband, except that her hair had greyed entirely. The two looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't understand why.

"King Akakios, and Queen Elene, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." Elsa said with all of the formality befitting of a queen.

"Queen Elsa." King Akakios said "The pleasure is all mine, it seems the legends of your beauty have not done you justice"

"Don't mind him, he is always such a flirt" Queen Elene said "Thirteen sons later and he won't even look at me."

"Don't talk of such things while company is present. Now what is it that you require?" King Akakios asked.

"We wish to know the whereabouts of Prince Hans." Elsa said

"Well we have no idea. As soon as he returned from Arendelle, we learned of what transpired there and ejected him from our family. He no longer has any claim to the throne, and is not welcome any where near my courts. If you find that no good, traiter be sure to tell him as such" King Akakios

"Thank you, we appreciate you time." Elsa responded calmly. As we started to walk away she whispered into my ear "I thought that you might enjoy that." And for the first time in weeks, I smiled.

Author's note- This chapter was never meant to be written, but with all of the southern isles references I made, I might as well talk about Hans. The islands in question are clearly meant to be Greece. The wizard's name Dáskalos is greek for teacher or master. Akakios means innocent, which I thought would be a nice contrast from Han's character in the movie. I appreciate you reading my story, although it is not nearly over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

(Anna's POV)

Author's warning- I do something slightly odd in this chapter. Please read the entire thing before a judgement is made. I appreciate your consideration and thank you for reading my story.

"How could you do this to me?" Shouted Kristoff. He paced around the room with burn marks running down his face, and arms. I tried to get up to help him but, while I was unrestrained, I could not move. "You have destroyed all of my happiness, and all of my future. I can't believe I loved such a monster."

"No... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to kill you... just please." I muttered.

"Just what? Just stop being dead because you feel bad about it? That's not how life works Anna." He stopped pacing and looked directly into my eyes.

"No kristoff, I love you." I said as tears began to fill my eyes.

"Oh Anna, If only there was someone out there who loved you." His face shifted and morphed until it bore a resemblance to Hans, whose malicious laughter frightened me to the soul.

I jerked awake to notice Elsa sitting over me, and a cold sweat covering my body. I looked around to see the guest quarters in King Akakio's palace.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you." I asked her. I was worried, I didn't want her to suffer for my sake.

"No Anna, I've been awake for hours. I have been talking to Dáskalos about your training and we are set up to begin tomorrow." She responded.

"I am sorry for being shut out the past few weeks, I just can't believe that he's gone."

"It is perfectly normal, and you don't need to apologize. Feeling grief is a natural part of losing someone that you love. When our parents died I-"

"YEAH WELL YOU DIDN'T KILL OUR PARENTS! YOU NEVER STOLE THEM FROM THE WORLD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO TAKE THE LIFE OF SOMEONE THAT YOU LOVE!" I screamed at her. I wasn't angry, but it felt good to do something other than sit in silence.

I expected her to scream, but instead she responded with the grace of a queen "I killed you remember, twice."

"Well I didn't stay dead, you don't have blood on your hands." I retorted, and I expected her to speak, but she didn't. She sat silently staring at something behind me, and when I looked nothing was there. "Oh no."

"Do you remember a week after the storm I left for several days? Well i was attending a mass funeral, for those who had died. David the carpenter had been locked out of his house, the ice had broken the lock and his family watched him freeze to death. Felix and his family were crushed when their roof caved under the was lost when she went looking for firewood. 74 people died with no differentiating between age, gender, or race. Women, children, and elders died. I see every one of their faces as I try to sleep at night and they haunt me in my dreams." She gazed for a moment more before she shook herself back to the present. "Anyway, you have a big day tomorrow, try and get some sleep that doesn't involve thrashing around in your bed."

After an incredibly unrestful night, we thanked the King and Queen and set off. We marched through the village, the forest, and over several hills before the beast was in sight. A mountain, to rival any and all that we had in Arendelle, rose up above the skies and reached directly into the heavens. The clouds passed around it as if awed by its sheer power. It took three days of uneventful walking to reach the base of the beast, and another two to reach the peak.

Just before we truly conquered the beast, Elsa turned to me and said "I have to go on ahead, I need you to wait until I call, then come up."

I agreed and waited several minutes before I heard a shaky voice call my name. I rushed up the mountain to see Hans, although he was different than before. His red hair was ablaze in the same manner mine was, and he appeared to be draped in darkness. Liquid fire moved up and down his clothes in such a way that his own heart seemed to guide it. Most interestingly of all, is that he held Elsa with one hand, and was pressing a fiery hand to her face.

"Anna, what you don't understand is that your power is the most destructive force of all. You killed your love without breaking a sweat, and I bet you enjoyed it. Yes, I think that you relished in your power like I do now. There is something great about taking a life that makes you feel so much power. Join me, and we will rid this world, of the weak, of those who aren't strong enough to fend for themselves." Hans said as he pressed the burning hand farther into her face, a scream escaped her lips and I made a move towards her.

"I'll never join you, It is not anyones place to decide who lives or dies." i spat at him.

"Pity… I highly disagree." He then blasted Elsa twenty feet away. Without order too, my powers escaped me and focused into a burning stream so hot that the very rocks underneath my feet began to melt. T stones underneath me formed a white hot pool of lava and joined the blast directed through Han's face. When I was confident that I could do no more I ceased my assault and gazed upon his remains. His head was blasted clear off but where his body should have been was a pile of boulders. I glanced left to find and man in red robes walking toward me apploading, and to the right to see my sister get up completely unharmed.

"I don't understand" I said completely flabberghasted* by the whole situation.

"You just passed my test, with flying colors." The man said.

"How is Elsa alive, what happened?" I asked.

"Well I chose this particular test for a variety of reasons. The first is that your sister has unmeltable ice in her blood, no amount of heat can harm her. The second is that I can get a grasp on your morals, if you had opted to rule the world, I would have ended everything there, and taken your powers. Lastly I was able to see the masterful control that you had when attacking, what was it, Hans. Which by the way wasn't the real Hans. He was a fire elemental of my own design. We shall speak more of this later for now, it is time for your training to begin."

*I spelt this word correctly on the first try, although I screw up the word "The" everytime I write it.


	7. Chapter 7

(Anna's POV)

The strange old man had been walking around me for an hour. Occasionally making noises of approval, and creating shapeless clouds of red magic with his hands. As he did this I observed him as well. His skin was dark as if soot had replaced his skin. He had a very thin red robe that was draped over his shoulders and loosely rode him to his ankles. A black beard shot out of his face and stretched down to his chest. Occasionally an ember would catch and his beard would alight, it would fizzle out after a few seconds and his beard looked the same as before. His face was wrinkled, but his eyes were joyful and wise. If it wasn't impossible, I would have believed that he had seen millennia pass by. His wrinkled feet were bare, and left melted stone with every step. After a while he stopped pacing, and moved over to a rock and sat down.

"Well we have a lot of work to do, but first please sit." He said. I moved over to a rock and sat down, Elsa came and sat beside me, draping her arm around my shoulders.

"First we need to deal with a common misconception. This information will not leave this mountain, magic of this intensity inspires greed in those who live without. Do you swear to seal your lips until the end of your days?" He asked.

"I swear that no information of what transpires here will leave my lips." I swore.

"Good enough for me. I am no wizard, or sage. You know me as Dáskalos, and that is what you shall call me, although that is not my name. My true name is Santorini, and I am this volcano. All sources of power are born with physical embodiments to protect them, you know of one of these with your trolls. They are not trolls, they are in fact the soul of the ground and earth, and even the youngest have seen the turn of a thousand years. The oldest has been here as long as I have, since the dawn of creation. The belief in trolls was fabricated to convince the humans that immortality did not exist. For humans would become greedy, and in their greed they would try to steal the powers of the trolls. This would have resulted in a devastating war for your kind. The world is divided into two planes, the physical and magical. The humans do not believe in the magical, and instead think that a thorough enough understanding of the physical will compensate. That is however not the case. Whereas the physical realm is divided into segments, so is the magical world. Specifically these are fire, ice, earth, and air. Enough about the background, now we will be getting into your control of your powers. Reach within yourself, and feel your surroundings, some objects will call to you, and some will not. close your eyes and tell me what you feel." he explained.

I did as he asked and closed my eyes. I felt around and the terrain called to me. I told him what I felt. "The rocks tell the stories of their fiery past, the stones tell me the secrets of the infinite destruction that lay beneath the ground that we now walk on. I fell farther into the ground and hear the deaths of thousands, but also their births. The ending of entire worlds, and the births of new ones.. all from fire."

"That is good, you now have lost your perception that fire was just a tool of destruction, you can truly begin to understand your powers. Now reach into your sister and hear her story as well, just as you have done with the rocks." He ordered.

I did as he asked and I extended my mind toward Elsa. The first thing that I felt was the power shifting around in her chest, constantly shifting and changing to accommodate the moment. I then felt her history, the pain and loss. Years of isolation and grief, but most of all love. I saw and felt Elsa's entire life, the other side of the door that would never open. The desperate need to hold on to me, and I couldn't help but to tear up. I opened my eyes to see her smiling at me. I threw myself at her and into her embrace. I turned to Dáskalos, perplexed and asked "How did I do that?"

"You humans and your confidence in the physical world. Very few humans have the internal strength to support the link to the natural world. Your powers come from a part of your body that is linked to one segment of the magical plane. This link can be extended to others that were born or cursed with the connection. For your final test you will reach into the magical plane and open yourself up to everyone and everything with the ability to feel the metaphysical, although that test is far away, for now you need to learn how to control your emotions. For now the powers are clinging to your emotions because they are the most dominant part of your body, you must ignore your emotions and do something that every feeling tells you not to. This exercise will be the most painful thing that you will ever do in your entire life, but once it is done, you will never lose control of your powers again. Are you ready?"

"Yes, I will do anything if it means that I never kill anyone that I love again." I said as a shiver ran up my spine, and my heart fell down into my stomach.

"...I am so sorry" He apologized. He waved his arms and two pillars of stones rose up from the ground. The left formed the shape of a tall and thin man, it solidified to the shape of Hans. The right formed a tall and stocky man. It solidified into the shape of Kristoff. My heart flew into my throat and I ran over to him. I ran my hands up and down his strong arms, and he held me as tight as he always did.

"What do I do?" I asked Dáskalos.

"I am so sorry, but there is only one way to completely shift the power from your emotions to your willpower. It is to do the opposite of what every bone in your body is telling you to do. You have to kiss Hans… and kill Kristoff.

"No...No I can't. Please don't make me, not again." I said

He remained quiet for several minutes before saying once again "I am so sorry."

With a heart of lead, I walked over to Hans. He looked into my eyes and spoke the words, that I had only heard once, but I had recreated a thousand times.

"Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loved you."

I swallowed bile and shoved my face onto his. His lips tasted of charcoal, and was surprisingly venomless for the snake he was. Immediately, I felt a change in the power inside of me, it felt more tangible. I could reach in and feel it, but it was fading fast. I was losing grips on it every second. I turned to the truest of loves that I ever had. He had that same dorky smile that I fell in love with, and I felt my entire body pull away from what I was bout to do. I don't remember making one, but I looked down to see a dagger made entirely of fire fit into my palm. I could no longer hold back the tears. A waterfall of pain cascaded down my face, and into the stones below. I felt as if my chest would burst. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and told him.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

He spoke just two words, the last two word I ever heard him hear. "I do"

I plunged the dagger into his chest and suddenly everything went dark.

Author's note- This chapter was physically painful for me to write, but I could think of no other way to quickly add control of her powers. I am actually crying right now, and I never cry and my own stories. Please don't hate me.


	8. Chapter 8- An entirely new angle

(The Duke Of Weselton's POV)

I looked down at the faded map to assure my anxious soul that I was near my two years I had been searching, hunting down any shred of proof that my goal was one that could be achieved. Glancing up I saw that which had patrolled my dreams, and haunted my nightmares.

A glorious castle sat before me, with four towers erupting from the white stone walls. A center building sat penetrating the sky with a yellow hue erupting from within. The color was overshadowed by the fact that the castle in no place touched the ground. It sat hovering with only a bridge connecting it to the mountainside I stood on now. It was similar to those in the fairytale books my mother would read to me as a kid, the home of the legendary sky people.

I tried to take a step onto the old wood of the constantly moving bridge, only to find that a strong wind would push me back. I tried once more but with similar results. I suddenly became fearful. What if I was turned away like I was at the earth temple, or attacked like I was at the temple of fire? I knew that these would not happen, I had spoken to beings of great power and I understand what they inherently want, and I can offer it.

I took another step and this time my foot pushed through. I continued to walk across the bridge with each step getting easier and lighter until it felt like I was walking on water. the very sky parted to allow me to pass, and I felt the wind push me forward as if guided by intentions. I stepped off of the bridge and onto the white cobblestone leading up to the gates. the gates were the color of the sky, but with scenes of storms cast into the wood. Tornados, hurricanes, floods, and disasters I had no name for let alone ever seen, each had their place in the enchanted lumber.

The gates parted slowly and I entered the grand courtyard of the sky. I was greeted with a man who, at first glance, appeared youthful and joyous, but his eyes bore the weight of a million tears, and a thousand smiles. His robes were a flowing depiction of the sky, although they looked to be still, every cloud that could be found in the fabric could be located in the sky. His eyebrows shot across his forehead like bolts of lightning, and thunder boomed with every step he took.

"I tried to dissuade you, but you insist. Why have you come?" He asked with such authority that I almost spoke the truth.

" I am the duke of wesel-" I tried to say.

"I have no need tor titles boy!" He interrupted. I tried to speak but he cut me off once again. "Your name child, or I might begin to think that you are not here with goodness in your heart."

"My name is Hadrian" I admitted.

"Hmm, 'of the dark'. That is an unfortunate name to have. I can see why you choose to use your title. Tell me why is it that you have come? I would have blasted you out of the sky for your imputence if your puny size did not amuse me so." He laughed.

"I am here for a bargain." I barely managed to stammer out.

He began to laugh. A deep throaty laugh that seemed way too deep for one who appeared so young. When he finally composed himself he began to speak. "What could you have to offer me, the mighty Elrik, hero of the western wind, and prince of the shattered point?"

I calmed myself and spoke the speech that I had practiced several times. "As you know your source of power is the stone of air, and it is hidden within your castle. If it were destroyed your life would fade instantly so you must remain here to protect it. I can offer you the chance to show your power to the people to the world, and conquer them in your name. You would be revered as a god. All I ask in return is the power to do so."

I watched his face as it shifted from playful interest, to genuine curiosity to it's final stage, hunger. I watched his eyes picture the glory he imagined that he would receive. In an attempt to hold his composure he turned away from me, when he turned back his face was a blank mask. In his eyes however I could see the malicious greed.

"I bestow my powers unto you in the trust that you will carry out your end of the bargain, if you should fail, your life shall pay the price," He extended his arm yellow dust fired from his fingertips to surround me. They spun around and I felt a power growing inside of me, one that I had never known before. He spoke one final time "Now go, from this day forth you are no longer known as the duke of weasel town, you are now an agent of god. Go forth and bring glory to your master."

Author's note- I quite enjoyed doing something that was different than the Anna story, and this was a spur of the moment decision to provide backstory for another character that may appear in some detail later on. I felt as if the same themes were being repeated and what should be a several month process was happening way too fast. This was fun for me to write and I hope that you enjoyed it as well.


	9. Chapter 9

(Duke of Weselton's POV)

I stepped onto the dock, that I had pictured in my head for the past two years. Arendelle looked the same as it always had, happy people going about their business. Children were playing in the street, and flowers bloomed everywhere. A site drastically different from what I remember. A large balding man noticed me and rushed over with malice in his eyes. He wore the royal blue, and carried, as he always did, a scroll. He stopped a foot in front of me and looked me over with disdain and disgust.

"The Duke of Weasaltown, do the words 'banished for life' mean anything to you?" He asked, as his hand gestured over several guards from near the castle.

"Oh tut tut, is that anyway to speak to your king?" I responded, enjoying the power that I now wielded. All of my life I had exuded false confidence, but now I needn't put on a show. Even if I enjoy the dramatics.

"Do not speak of such silly things, people may assume that you are mad. i am beginning to believe that you are mad." He responded as the disgust turned into something more resembling pity. He reached out to put his hand on my shoulder, but jerked it back immediately.

The guards arrived and attempted to restrain me but each one of them found that they couldn't move anywhere near me. An invisible force seemed to shove them away the moment they got close. A smile tugged at my lips, but I resisted the urge and kept my face plain.

"Oh I am mad, but not in the context that you are thinking. Two years ago I was almost murdered at the hands of your queen and she was not put on trial. She observed no punishment for her horrific crime. A the first sign of trouble she gave control of her kingdom and her people to her useless sister. She returned after nearly killing them and they welcomed their queen back with open arms. She is in no position to lead. The people of Arendelle need a strong leader, one who won't back down at the sign of trouble, so hand the crown off to me peacefully and I won't have to unleash horrors upon your land." I said as confidence filled into my voice and the grin broke through my defenses. I was now smiling widely at the increasingly nervous guards and Kai.

"You're...you're bluffing. That's it! You have no power over us, you don't even have a crew to your ship...You don't even have a crew to your ship...how do you not have a crew to your ship?" He asked with every word betraying his attempt to look calm.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order." I said as my body became a storm of emotions. Anxiety, nervousness, and excitement all had their place as I prepared to display my power truly for the first time.

I called up to the sky, reaching inside of me to pull the power that rested uneasily inside of me. At first nothing happened, but slowly clouds shifted and moved towards me. They bunched together to form a cloud I had only seen once, the cloud that had claimed my parents. The sky began to spin and retract into itself. Fear took hold as I had no idea if I could control something with this much power, but I held my ground and kept pulling.

I spun my arms in circles and the sky reacted, spinning faster and faster with every rotation. After several minutes the cloud could spin no faster and part of it shot out of the bottom. A partially green cone flew downward at speeds I couldn't even imagine and took it's hold at my exact spot.

Instead of being swept away as I expected, my feet remained firmly planted on the ground. several guards and Kai were swept away, and a few houses were torn apart as well. I manipulated the storm, surprised at my own sheer power, and sent it to the citadel of my nightmares: Arendelle Castle. The storm tore through the building as if it were a childs toy, leaving nothing but dust in it's wake. I saw something that resembled a snowman fly out of the building and into the distance, but I paid it no mind. Today was my day.

I dispelled the twister, and glided over to the remains. There appeared to be survivors, which I had planned for. Today Elsa would feel how I felt, completely powerless to stop my wrath.

"Elsa, oh Elsa. Where has my little sorceress gone off to?" I called out with false convictions. I noticed a servant had survived the storm, but was crippled by a fallen door. I floated over to her, propelling myself with air manipulation, and started to interrogate her.

"Where has Elsa gone?" I asked with fake kindness.

The servant was terrified and shocked but managed to get out a few words. "No one knows." Her held fell, and her eyes rolled back. Minutes later it was clear that she had died.

I called into the magical void, as Elrik had taught me how to do while I was sailing here. During the month long voyage Elrik had taught me how to control my powers, and my limits.

"Elrik, Arendelle has fallen, but elsa isn't here. Nor is her idiot sister. What do I do?" I called out. Seconds later he replied.

"You have done well, although if the plan is to succeed we need to make sure that Elsa is dead. Use the skills you have learned to locate her. Call out with no person in mind, just call into the void." He responded.

I proceeded to sit down on a shattered piece of stone, and began the long wait.


	10. The drastic change

Author's note- For the past few days I have been cold, sick and tired. (I also never seemed to run out of complaints.) So I haven't been able to update as much as I would like to, but I have done a lot of thinking about this story and it's lack of a plot. I hope that you will enjoy the twist I am about to place upon the entirety of Frozen.

(Anna's POV)

The first thing that I noticed was pain. An incredible force the penetrated all parts of me, and flowed through my bones. I noticed no senses. My eyes deceived me and at times spoke not at all. My ears relayed only the sound of an infinite shriek, one that could force an army to run away. My tongue tasted only blood, and my nose bore no semblance of being attached, aside from the white hot agony issuing from it like every other part of my body.

"This must be what it is like to be burned alive." I thought to myself. It was an incredible feeling that seemed to tear me from all previous misconceptions. I believed that when it was my time to die, I would do it gracefully and full of humor, holding on to my personality until the end. It appeared that the cruelty of fate would shine through again. First the deaths of my parents, second the death of my love, and lastly the death of me.

Previously the concept of death frightened me. I didn't understand if darkness, light, or nothing at all would follow this world. I wondered if as soon as I died, it would be as if I never existed. A consciousness lost to time. Now I felt myself yearning for it.

I had witnessed death in my time, and it always seemed that the person would reach into their mind and leave of their own free will, but my body refused to cooperate. Despite all yearnings my body refused to free me from this infinite and endless pain. My mind flashed through still images of my life, pausing upon things of importance, allowing me to relive my life in the brief moments I was sure that I had left.

It has been a good life, but why won't it end? I begged and pleaded to every god and every legend I could thinks of, but the fury that seemed to tear at my very soul never relented. After what felt like a lifetime, but could have only been a few minutes, the pain in my body vanished all at once. Although control was slow to return to my body, I was able to notice that I felt much different than before.

In my chest I felt a heat similar to my heart, beat in rhythm to my thoughts. Somehow my arms and legs felt stronger, beyond anything that I had ever felt before. Whereas I should have been terrified, and trying to come to terms with the horrific agony I had just faced, all that I felt was calm.

My eyes fluttered open to reveal a hut of some sort, although it was formed in a shape like the which I had never seen. Jagged dark stone ran up the walls and up a slated ceiling that ended in a point in the center of the hut. Inbetween the strips of darkness ran a white stone with holes punctuating it's surface. Despite the rough materials, the small hut felt fit for a king, and I felt ill at ease residing inside of it. As if I was trespassing upon a sacred site.

I looked to the furniture and I noticed that very little existed, although a few things were hastily added to accommodate a human inhabitant. Food rested upon a stool, and a basin sat directly opposite of the bed. the bed was of a make that most nobles would pay their kingdoms and their wealth just for a chance to rest upon it. The material looked like wool but was softer and more delicate. I absentmindedly found myself running my hands amongst the sheets marveling at their comfort. In any other situation I would be afraid and confused, but for some reason I felt at home here. In an act that took no energy, nor the slightest premeditation, my arms lept out and shifted the sheets. I marveled for a moment at my speed, but what intrigued me the most was that I saw every slight movement. What I used to have to strain to see now came to me naturally. From ten feet away I could count the particles of dust sitting inside of a hole in the stone.

I pushed myself out of the bed, and stood upon the floor. I wobbled for a moment, but then held my footing with more strength than ever before. I remembered how my body seemed to reject all action. As I gazed back through my memories, a type of fuzziness surrounded them. Vivid situations as captured by weak eyes.

I looked to the right and noticed a stone door, almost lost behind the infinite beauty that was this hut. I walked to it, and for the first time since I had awoken I felt nervous. Nevertheless, I shoved the door open, but was surprised when the hinges shattered and the door flew back, as if it were an animal frightened of human touch. I stepped outside, and a blast of sunlight blinded me, I hadn't noticed that there was no light in the room until I could see the full force of the sun. It was strange, I could see without flaw in the darkness.

Once my eyes adjusted, I was not surprised to see that my excellent vision extended past the darkness. I saw a large wide stone circle, with occasional rocks jutting out of the ground as if attempting to fly with the birds above, and the dragons of legend. Gazing out past the top of the volcano, I learned that I could see for a seemingly infinite distance in every direction,I felt as if the world had shrunk and I was it's master.

Focusing back on the top of the volcano, I noticed Dáskalos sitting calmly as if everything was as expected, and Elsa standing awestruck. She quickly recovered, and said with a wide smile that I hadn't seen in months, "Pity, I thought that you would like the hut."

Surprising myself I added "Well I did, but I felt like the door was too bland. I thought that we could redecorate." She began to laugh and I soon joined in. I had never noticed before, but her laugh was the purest and most joyful sound I had ever heard. Soon we were both laughing gleefully, our voices were bells upon the wind and nothing could remove our happiness.

Once we recovered, she came over and draped her arms around me. "well, you sound like you've recovered." She said, relief filling her voice. " I have been listening to you scream like you were being hacked to death by murderers for the past two weeks. Although Dáskalos explained to me what has happening, I still couldn't help but check on you every hour."

I suddenly realized that Dáskalos knew that this would happen, he sentenced me to a fate worse than death for two weeks! I turned to him, as rage filled my heart and every piece of me grew red hot. Without thinking, I ignited my hand and stormed over to him.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't kill you for what you have done to me." I whispered to me, filling every word with as much venom as I could muster.

Calmly he whispered back, betraying no wishes to confront nor any anger "Because of that." He gestured to my blazing palm. Unlike before when I noticed that my body was on fire, I did not scream nor yell. I felt every tongue and tendril as if it were a finger and it acted as such.

I retracted my power, without as much effort as one would use to blink, and I sat down. He took my retraction as a sign that I was ready to listen, so he began an explanation that destroyed all perceptions that I had conceived.

"The magical and physical have more similarities than one would believe. Every aspect in the physical world, has a counterpart in the magical world. The same is true in reverse. Neither one can exist calmly without the other. Millenia ago, before the birth of your world, there existed only magic" He began.

"How did the magic get there" I interjected.

"You humans always know the hardest questions, but please refrain from interrupting me I will try the best I can to explain. In response to your question, not much is really known. Perhaps it has always been there, and perhaps it never existed and we are all non existent beings content to live out lives that do not matter, or perhaps an army of fairies carried that magic upon their backs through a thousand worlds, but settled on this one. We do not know, but what we do know, I will tell you.

"In this time, magic flew freely, bound by nothing. Chaos ensued as the five spirits of magic battled for control. Solis, the most powerful, sought only to preserve peace. Pruina, the being of water and frost, sought to rid the world of fire. Solumque, the being of fire and lava, sought to rid the world of water and frost. Petra, the being of stone and earth, and Ventus, the being of air and storms, were forced to choose sides. Ventus sided with Pruina, and Petra with Solumuque. Their battles were terrible.

"Solis understood that the nature of these skirmishes were nearing the point of infinite destruction, so he scattered balls of light and heat across the universe, not to be outdone the lesser beings did the same, scattering their respective element across the skies. All four settled upon the land in which you now sit. Petra cast rolling seas of stone around the world. Ventus filled the skies with air, and placed plants and animals upon the earth to protect it. Pruina surrounded the world in oceans deeper and wider than any could perceive. Lastly Solumque brought forth the first human, and sent her into the world.

"The planet we reside upon is in the midst of a battle of epic proportions. It has been decreed that the victor of this world shall have them all, and Solis can do naught to stop them. His power has only weakened over the years, and the lesser gods have only gained strength. This world, despite being intended to be a battle of the natural elements, is one fought with all creatures as pawns. In every epicenter of power, a god has placed a creature of immense power, bound only by the crystal which gives them strength.

"Although enough of these dark things, you must be wondering about your place in the mess that is ethereal politics, and all of that will be explained in due time."

He stopped speaking and for a moment all I felt was a crushing fear. My muscles tightened, and my heart increased to an abnormal rate. All of this time Elsa and I were just pawns to be guided by some force that we have never seen. I glanced over at Elsa and saw my emotions displayed on her face. She had never heard of this story. Looking back at Dáskalos saw a dark sadness stretch over his eyes. He looked like a man being led to his execution. He spoke very quickly.

"Solumque is angry at me for revealing these things to you, so I shall make myself brief. I have sensed trouble brewing in Arendelle for some time now. Rush there and protect your home. Elsa remember what I thought you, and reveal the true circumstances of your parents death to Anna, she deserves to know." A fierce scream escaped his body as a piece was torn away, revealing a molten center. "It is up to the two of you to fix that which has never been whole. You play a larger part than anyone could have imagined. Do not trust the souls draped in black. When all seems lost, go to the lakes of Kilcresh and you will find that which your heart most desires." Another scream escaped him, as part of his face tore off and flew into the heavens. "Elsa, when your power is insufficient, find those which have save your sanity and preserve them...they will give you what you need. Farewell." With one final scream his body erupted into a blast of light, once the light settled down nothing but ash remained.

I stood dumbfounded, but Elsa seemed to have expected this. She turned to me, with sorrow in her eyes and said. "It is time for us to go, we have a long journey ahead of us."


	11. The Boat Ride Home

(Anna's POV)

My heart thumped as corrosive acid pulsed through my veins. Each breath sending jolts of pain through my being so intense I wished I could crawl into myself and leave the world behind. Although no such escape existed. While under the instruction of Dáskalos I was able to focus my attention elsewhere but here, with only the constant hammering of the waves against the hull of the ship to keep me company, I had no release.

Directly after Dáskalos was killed Elsa had yanked me from my stupor. She dragged me down to the docks and we cast off that very same day. I rarely left my cabin and regained the overwhelming agony that had consumed me since Kristoff had died.

Kristoff is dead. the very words sent shivers through me. As if jagged blades of ice flew through my veins. There was no denying it now. I was his killer. If I had never existed he would still be living, breathing, laughing his wonderful laugh that I couldn't help but fall in love with, and for what?

"Why did he have to die?" I screamed at the walls of my cabin. Thinking that if I screamed loud enough, or that if my pain was well enough known, the universe would right it's mistake. "He did nothing! He was perfect! And you took him from me! I took him from me. I stole his future...his life…his children." As quickly as the rage had arrived, it subsided, leaving behind a vat of emptiness so deep that I felt as if I would never tread it.

I have killed him, twice now. The first was an accident, I couldn't help that, but the second time was intentional. Dáskalos had told me that is was nothing more than an elemental, that the pain in his eyes, and the betrayal he felt were nothing more than stone. It changed nothing. Dáskalos didn't have to look into his eyes, as he jabbed sharp flaming metal between his ribs. Dáskalos didn't have to watch the love of his life leave the world for a second time. Dáskalos didn't have to see the betrayal in his lovers eyes, as they glazed over and saw no more.

Sobs racked my body and it felt good to surrender myself to them. To allow the waves of guilt and pain wash over me, and drown my sorrows in the inescapable grasps of my own agony.

I was yanked from my self-induced state when Elsa pushed open the door. By this point my eyes could cry no more and all I could do was mutter the phrase "I'm sorry" to myself in hopes that Kristoff could hear me. Elsa looked at me with concern, and walked slowly over to where I was lying on the floor, and sat down.

"You sound like Olaf when I painted his room yellow." recounting the time that Elsa had painted Olaf's room yellow as a joke. He had walked into his room and let loose a cry so fierce that the very earth trembled under his rage. Elsa and I had watched as he attempted to pry the still wet paint off of the walls, resulting in his arms being dyed yellow. We had watched him for several more hours until we decided that we had tortured him enough. Elsa removed his arms and gave him fresh ones, and I repainted the walls white. The memory brought a smile to my face, and in spite of myself I started to giggle.

"Sis! Why must you never let me wallow in my own self-pity." I yelled with mock outrage.

"Because I never want you to have what you want!" She screamed back, but betrayed her intentions by beginning to laugh. "I didn't only come down here to make you feel better. You remember what Dáskalos said right, about our parents?"

I grew serious before responding "Yes"

"Well just as a war rages in the heavens, a war rages here as well," She began

"Yeah water and sky versus fire and earth, what of it?" I asked

"Well there are more than just two sides. There is a third, one driven by peace and not control Pax Deorum. Pax Deorum was originally a group focused on Solis but soon that focus expanded to stopping the war. Out of the five creators only one has the right to be called a god. The other four are powerful beyond belief, but they are still mortal. In an attempt to preserve the other powers, Solis restricted their access to our world. This means that the war still goes on but on a much smaller scale. Instead of being fought by the creators themselves, the war is fought with Elementals and humans born with the curse.

"Pax Deorum consists of those who have defected from their side. Usually those born or cursed with powers of fire would fight for Solumque and vice versa, but occasionally men and women would defect and fight against their birth. Our parents were some of those people. Neither of them had powers, but they were well aware of their place in the world. They served in any way that they could, with supplies or any information that they could get. Most of the time they escaped notice, but five years ago they were found out. Their ship was not destroyed by a normal storm. They were killed by Pontus, an elemental of water. The sea that we pass now is his domain, and the only reason we haven't been struck down is because of me.

"Humans born with the curse are rare, and we are often sought after because of our abilities. We are not bound to any stones or crystals, our powers are in our hearts. When I was born our mother and father grew very afraid. If anyone were to find out who I really was I would be sucked into a war before I was even able to talk, so they hid me. Your memories were erased for as much as your safety as mine, for if anyone were to find out who I was, our entire kingdom would have been a battlefield. Now I've blabbered on for a while, and I'm sure that you need to think about what I've said." She concluded. Elsa then rose up, and left me to my thoughts.

Author's Note- ARGGH I hate this story! This is not what I wanted it to be at all. It was never meant to be this crappy action-adventure thing. I will finish this story, just to be done with it. I will still put as much effort into it as I have been, just in case there is someone out there who actually likes it, but I won't be continuing it after it is done.


	12. An apology

Warning- This chapter is not part of the story, there shall be no discussions of characters or plot elements in any of my stories. I am merely reflecting on my own behavior, not anything I have written pertaining to my stories or my characters.

A few days ago I received a review on one of my stories. The review declared that the reader was interested in one of my stories, but was disgusted by the author's note I have left. Upon closer inspection, it was misinterpreted, however the review led me to realize how I have been affected by these stories, in ways I hoped I never would.

I have spent my entire life on two opposite ends of a scale. The first being a lack of confidence so extreme I felt as if my entire life would be a waste, the second being a pride to rival the gods. I switch between the two in moments of great success, and in great failure.

And my stories have been my greatest success.

I was surprised by the first view I ever received, even more so by the second, and so on. I have never been as grateful for the views I have received, or the reviews left as I am now. However in the past few days I have been contributing my number of views not to the readers which deserve every ounce of credit, but to myself. I was amazed that I was able to write so well, and in that was my greatest folly to date.

I soon began to act with a cocky demeanor never before seen in myself, and I held myself to lower standards. I have been someone I would have been ashamed to have known. It is therefore my duty to apologize, first to the readers, then to my friends and family, and lastly to myself.

I am sorry for behaving in such a way, I hope that you find it in your hearts to forgive me.

On a separate note, I really appreciate the review left that brought this to my attention. It is reviews like that, that help me to maintain an acceptable personality, and keep me from becoming what I have become. I will keep writing in the future, and I hope that you will tell me when I am becoming insufferable. So once again, Thank you and I'm sorry.


	13. Chapter 12

(Anna's POV)

There's something about having everything you have ever been told proven wrong that makes it all hurt less. With everything that related to your old life invalidated in some form or another, it became easier to convince yourself that it did not exist, that the pain and guilt did not exist.

In my fantasy world, Mother and Father were still alive. In my fantasy world Elsa wouldn't have had to hide herself from me. In my fantasy world Kristoff would be my husband, and his blood wouldn't be on my hands. Although I can never convince myself that these things are true, the dull ache of reality always shakes me out of the sweetest dreams.

As time passed, and I had only the rocking of the waves to keep my company, I began to fully explore how I felt about all of the events that had transpired since that terrible day when… I still can't even mention what I did to him. I found myself focusing on matters of little importance rather than more relevant topics.

I thought back to what my father had said, when he told me that story. The story that all children of Arendelle heard at least a thousand times during their lives. The story of the beginning. Father told us about the gods we were to believe in, and the events that had transpired centuries before we even set foot upon this earth. Out of everything that I had learned on that mountaintop, the fact that my entire basis of living was a lie tore me from my very being. As I grew up, I always believed that the gods were there for me, and that they would help. I wish now to lay my troubles at their feet and let them deal with the weight of a millions lives now resting upon my shoulders. Although doing so would do no good. The gods that I see now are petty and cruel.

What do you do when your faith is taken from you? Your faith is the backbone of your life, and once that is gone, everything crumbles.

So now I was left with a predicament. I had two options in front of me, one that I wanted to do, and one that I had to do. I could continue to contemplate how much I hurt, and why I hurt, or I could take up my parents work and attempt to topple gods.

It was on this day that I began my training. On the ride to Arendelle I learned more about my powers than I ever could in the castle. I manipulated basic flames in my hands, and formed stone. I enchanted fabrics with an immunity to fire.

Although my greatest success came two days before we made landfall in Arendelle. I had been practicing the the modification of stone on the floor of my cabin. The stone rose and fell at my command which pleased me, it had been easier than I thought to learn how to do this. After a few minutes I noticed that something was off,the entire piece of stone would shudder. I passed it off as a trick of the eyes but after a few moments it happened again. For a third time the stone shuddered more violently than before and a crack appeared. The stone shuddered again and the crack widened, shooting out in all directions as if fleeing the beast that would soon erupt from it. For a final time, and with the most violent jerk of all, the stone lurched forward, and a beak appeared in the crack. A triumphant chirp filled the cabin, and the thing began working it's way out of the stone which had been it's home and prison.

Once a space wide enough for the creature to emerge was made, the being jumped forth and laid it's two amber eyes upon me. The creatures itself resembled a bird in almost every way. It had an elongated beak, and feathers that rode it's body down to a soft point. In fact it was mistakable for a bird in every way except for one. It's entire body was on fire.

It didn't seem to mind, in fact the creature appeared quite content. It was satisfied to just explore the cabin, although when it saw me, it uttered a chirp louder and happier than anything up to that point, it came over, and nestled into my leg. I placed a protective hand over it, no longer shocked at the fact that my hand didn't even feel remotely warm, and I felt for the first time, that I could do more than destroy.

Author's note- Despite themes that may have been apparent in my story, I am not opposed to religion. This chapter was merely supposed to represent the sense of loss that one would experience at losing such a piece of yourself, and the reversal of that with the birth of the phoenix. This chapter is meant to symbolize both beginnings and ends, and how everyone must undergo some painful changes during the course of their lives, but there are always things to balance out the wold order, and make the wrongs right. Thank you so much for reading my story, and for reading this incredibly long author's note.


	14. Chapter 13 The Calm Before The Storm

(Elsa's POV)

The ride home witnessed a reversal I wished to have never seen in all of my life. Despite our initial discussion, anna's door remained firmly shut to all outside contact. I brought food in three times a day, but when I did she was always so thoroughly focused on whatever fire manipulation practice she was experimenting with. I worried about her, because she defied all reason. She was absolutely and completely unpredictable.

It was for this reason that I left her alone for the most part. She needed time to accept the true nature of the world as I had, and she couldn't' do that with me constantly telling her that everything was okay. It was a lie that we would believe wholeheartedly, but in the end would prove our doom. So instead of dwelling upon that which I could not change, I set myself to learning.

I discovered that the pain that Anna experienced was a way of preparing her body for a connection to the ethereal world, and that the people who could manipulate the worldly forces, but were born to human families were called utriusque mundi, which literally means part of each world in the old language, but was often shortened to Mundi. I also learned of my connection to the plane of magic, and I could communicate with those long gone, in a sense, from this world. They told me of the battles that once ravaged the land, and I gazed with horror at the absolute travesties magic once wrought upon the land, and it's potential to do so again. I gazed upon images that haunted my dreams, and terrors imaginable only in the darkest of stories tucked away in the deepest recesses of the earth.

I also saw great happiness. Emotions so powerful that one could do naught but be swept away in their euphoric sentiment. Love that spanned decades, and joy that shook mountains. It seemed that magic in itself was not necessarily good or evil, it was the intent of the user that cast the shadow of judgement.

Two days before we made landfall in Arendelle, I made two discoveries. The first would bring a joy unlike any other, but the second would tear away the last shred of hope I had inside of me.

A screech echoed throughout the ship, and terror sunk it's frigid teeth into my soul, a feeling that was entirely new to me as cold had very little effect upon me up to this point. I tore through the ship, knocking aside anyone or anything that stood in my way. The path I knew well, and the door was easy to find, but it remained shut against all of my wills. I reached inside of myself and pulled forth the frost that I had used so little since the great freeze, and forced the door off of it's hinges. I stepped inside to see what was the strangest sight I had ever witnessed.

Anna was curved up into a ball, entirely focused on a small creature entirely hidden from my view. The room was an absolute mess, lava dripped from the walls and scorch marks danced along the enchanted wood. I looked down and noticed a shattered stone laid half between me and her. After a few moments she took notice of me, and for the first time in a very long time, she greeted me with a calm "Hey sis."

Although dumbfounded by the entire scene which now included me, i managed to choke out a simple 'Hey...um...whatcha got there?"

She seemed surprised by the question, but then looked down and realized what my question was directed towards, she pulled out the small creature and introduced me. "This is Oriens. I don't know what he is but I already love him, just look at his adorable little feathers."

I payed more attention to the creature, and a new feeling welled up inside of me. It wasn't admiration of his adorable feather, it wasn't slight annoyance of being called here to find no danger, it was a hatred so intense I felt as if my very blood were boiling. Red spots danced across my vision and I felt nails dig into my palms. I could not place it, but i loathed this creature. I longed to freeze every ounce of life from it's body before I realized what was happening. Anna noticed as well and she hid the creature, but not before a challenging cry escaped it's mouth, it wanted nothing less than to attack me without restraint.

"It's a phoenix Anna, a mystical creature of fire." I uttered through clenched teeth.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a concerned look.

"It is a mystical creature of Fire, I am a Mundi...person with powers… of water. Ancient hates and fears still run in my blood and it is only because we share the same blood that I don't feel the same contempt for you." It was at this very moment that I realized how strange anna and I actually were. In a war that spanned since before time itself, we represented both sides. We were the unification of two worlds long since divided, and this could quite possibly have been the only chance for peace this world has ever know.

I was wrapped up in my thoughts when a silent shout, a whisper cast along the magical plane reached my being. Anna noticed it too, and we both listened to the chant, almost mocking in tone that repeated it's grave message with, both a joyous and slightly bored demeanor. The same three words, words that would shape my future and tore me from my past. Words that stole the only thing I had left.

"Arendelle has fallen"

Author's Note- I am sorry about the strange writing style exhibited in this chapter, I have been reading A Tale Of Two Cities and some of Dickens writing style has entered my stories, I'm sure that when I move on to a new craze my writing style will shift to encompass that as well. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and I hope that you like where it is going, or at the very least that you are mildly interested.


	15. Chapter 14 The Storm Raged on

(Anna's POV)

Smoke rose into the sky like the terrible frame of sewn destruction. A shadow cast upon my home with conviction so fierce, I could not bear to look for fear that evil would overtake me. It was terrible and both glorious at the same time. As much as I hated what had happened to my home, there was a beauty in it, a beauty similar to the beauty of a martyr. so the stories were true, Arendelle had fallen, it was yet to decided if it would remain.

"No!" I told myself "you are a princess of Arendelle. This is your home that this...this...thing has destroyed. Your convictions lie only with your family. Nothing more."

"You are much more than that" A voice older than time whispered. Every word felt like an assault upon my very soul, but I couldn't help but be enthralled by it. "You are the very image of Solumque, your destiny is far greater than any of those who died in the assault upon this traitorous village. Your loyalties lie with your brethren, those of Storm and fire."

The debate lasted until we finally made shore. The docks were nothing but jagged rubble, so we were forced to abandon our boat out at sea, and sail to shore in a rowboat propelled by Elsa. The entire ride we were both silent, I cannot understand why she hated Oriens so readily, and refused to listen to my arguments. Perhaps we are more different than I originally believed.

Once landfall was made, i immediately felt at home. The jagged stones were not remains, they bore no resemblance to what they once were, they were instead new landmarks. Trophies to my inevitable conquest against the traitors of Ice and stone.

"No Anna!" I screamed at myself "This is your home, feel upset, angry something!"

Although despite my pleas, I felt nothing but a rising sense of relaxation. I felt as if I were returning after a long day of duties, not as it were. I was walking into a graveyard.

Elsa and I walked through the twisted rubble of what used to be our market, and I tried to imitate the horrified face that she was making, in a hope that a will to avenge my home would arise. It did not.

Once we reached the gates to Arendelle castle, we finally were able to see how much it had changed. The castle still stood but not as it once did. It rose dozens of meters into the air, and made contact with the ground at no points. Smooth white stones dotted the outside, with pitch black towers marking the four corners. A staircase of floating stone led up to the main entrance, as inviting as a flower, but as dangerous as a knife. With Elsa at my side, we walked up the floating path to reach, what could possible be, our final resting place.

With a push that felt all too natural, I opened up the door. I should have been nervous, but not even a shiver passed through me as I entered the great hall, and walked to a short man sitting on a throne fabricated from the very air itself.

the man seemed very confident and relaxed, which betrayed all preconceived notions I held about the man. He arose with the grace of a king, and addressed Elsa and I as old friends.

"Hello honored guests and welcome to my hall" As soon as the last syllable was spoken, the doors behind us clamped shut, preventing no one else from getting in, or to prevent us from getting out. "It has been a while it seems since we last spoke, two years and seven months if my memory serves me right. When we last spoke I was but a power hungry snivelling coward but now"

"You are still a power hungry sniveling coward" Elsa shouted at him, and for some reason I felt contempt for her. I was angry that she dare insult the man, and I couldn't explain why. It just felt wrong for me to oppose him.

"You shall not interrupt me in my court Elsa!" He boomed and the entire building shook with rage, white clouded his eyes and a bolt of lightning flew from nowhere, nearly striking Elsa "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I was a coward, but now I contain more power than I could have ever imagined. I can bend the very elements to my will, and you Elsa can do naught but ice. What say you to that?"

"I say may you burn for a thousand years." Elsa spat.

"I expected nothing less. A pity though, you would have made a helpful ally. Anna, so good of you to join us.I don't see how helpful you would be, but I make you the same offer, will you join me."

"She'll never join you." Elsa answered for me, and from her very being she cast a beam of frozen energy, directed towards the duke of Weselton, or more appropriately the king of Arendelle.

He however realized her intention and shot back a bolt of his own. A lightning bolt shot from his hands and collided with hers. Thus both were locked in a stalemate. Neither could adjust without giving the other the upper hand. It was an equal match of power where the prize was life, but the loss awarded death.

I realized that it was now up to me to decide the victor. I could save my sister, or my birthright. I raged internally. My body a storm, and I fought against the almost overpowering will that was forged over time. An almost unbreakable bond. I had my duty to my family.

So with a heavy hand, I cast my fire towards Elsa, and the once and past queen, fell to the flames.

End of Book 1

Author's Note- Don't give up hope yet. I plan to do a few more parts to this series, in which the dead do not die, and the living find no peace. (This is a riddle by the way, this isn't a story about zombies.)


	16. Explanations

Warning- This chapter contains spoilers for the story, if you do not want to have the story spoiled for you (as much as a fanfiction can be spoiled) turn back now.

This chapter exists solely to explain some of the more questionable choices I made throughout the story, things that have been asked about. I hope to fully convince you that I made the correct decision.

Olaf and the color yellow- Just a bit of comic relief before everything gets intense. I like to have him furious at everything yellow in all of my fanfictions, it's just a little thing.

Anna losing her clothes to her fire powers- This was the first really questionable thing that I did and I must explain. I AM NOT A PORNOGRAPHER! This scene existed to draw contrast between Elsa's powers and Anna's. Whereas Elsa's powers were focused on creation, Anna's were centered more around destruction. This is a central theme throughout the story, and introducing it early allows for the resolution to be more satisfying when I release it.

Kristoff's Death- (I have been yelled at, cursed, and told to die over this) Kristoff dying provided the final push to throw Anna's mental state over the age. In Frozen Elsa almost killed her sister, and that led to all of Arendelle being frozen. In my story Anna actually did kill her husband, which is going to lead to-(Redacted due to spoilers). Anyway it also contributes to the other theme present throughout the story of Death and rebirth.

Anna's sporadic emotional state- This can be attributed to her killing her husband. One doesn't recover quickly or sometimes at all from something like that.

Daskalos and the new gods- There are multiple reasons why I included this. A new conflict would provide means to temporarily fix Anna's emotional state, so she isn't a useless character throughout the story, and can actually assist in the lot. Also this is the first time the sorcery is used in relation to the theft of Anna's childhood. This provides an entity to blame, and a quest for vengeance. It -(redacted due to spoilers)

Kristoff and Han's temporary return- This scene existed to shock and appall the reader, and truly show how far Anna was willing to go to save lives. It is in this chapter we see that Anna is willing to sacrifice herself to save others that she doesn't even know. We already know that she will save Elsa, but this establishes that she will do it for anyone and everyone.

The parent's true death- This goes back to Anna feeling like sorcery took her childhood away, these feelings are simple and small, but they may bubble up la-(Redacted due to spoilers)

The phoenix- This symbolizes Anna's recovery now that she has a goal. As the phoenix dies and is reborn, Anna died and was reborn as someone able to control her powers. The phoenix also set the stage for the main emotional conflict that will be occurring in later stories.

Elsa's "death"- I never said Elsa died...


	17. The Next Book In The Series

The next chapter and all chapters following will be found in an entirely new story. I do this for many reasons. The first being organization, it is not easy to find a specific chapter when there are over 100 chapters in a single story. (Yes, I do expect for this to be over 100 chapters, I have really big plans that don't involve killing Kristoff) The second is space. I store all of my stories on my computer, and because of this my files get crowded and full very quickly. What I do to rectify this, is I classify all of my stories by (Story Chapter Number) and delete all with a certain number whenever it gets too full. Long story short (Ha) the next 20 chapters or so will be found on a new story. This story is called The Throne Of Storms, and can be found by clicking my name. I apologize for any inconvenience.


End file.
